


A Day in the Life

by idc_chan



Series: Mirror Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, POV Outsider, Slavery, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Tanya learns about a typical day for the Omegas of the Premier St Petersburg Omega House.





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again col3bri for beta reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Similar consent issue themes to the first story here, but not explicitly explored in this story.

“We’ve found it’s best if we keep their days structured,” the Director says. “Giving the Omegas too much time to think never works out for any of us.” She gives Tanya what she thinks is supposed to be a conspiratorial wink. Tanya wishes she wasn’t fluent in Russian and that this wasn’t her assignment.

The first part of the day is meeting the Betas who tend to their Omegas. Most Betas have 2 or 3 Omegas they cater to. This is one of the largest Houses in Russia, they have about 80 Omegas in their care at any given time.

The Betas are a cheery lot- and a mix of male and female. Some of them complain about their Omegas and some are very fond of them. Tanya greets a few of them, but they have very little time before moving on.

Next, they meet the other guards- almost all female Alphas. There are three or four Beta males. (No Alpha males, or Beta females.) There are about 100 to the 30 or so Beta attendants. There are various guard duties- it is very typical for a guard to stay with the same Omega(s) for most of their career.

The guards seem more stern- more disciplined. Most of them wear stony expressions as the Director introduces her. She meets about 50 of the guards- there are some who work exclusively nights, weekends- “The Omegas are under our protection every hour of the day,” the Director says. Tanya notices some of the others puff up with pride at that statement.

She meets Marta- an Alpha female in her late forties, or early fifties. Marta has dark eyes, curly dark hair that is just starting to gray around the edges and a muscular, fit body. She stands straight and has very little detectable scent- Tanya had smelled some of the other Alphas from across the room.

“It’s easiest,” Marta says, “to remind the Omega that you are their protection.” She sighs heavily, “But sometimes you are there to keep them from running. We had a recent incident. That’s why there was a job opening.” She eyes Tanya critically. “Do you know how to subdue a terrified Omega in heat without injuring them?”

Tanya *loathes* that question. “Pheromones are key,” she answers.

Marta gives her another appraising look and nods.

The next order of business is to be taken through the schedule of a typical Omega.

“We do try and tailor schedules to each individual Omega’s preferences and interests,” Diana says. “We like to keep them stimulated.”

They meet Vitenka as he’s just finished breakfast. “Director Diana! What a surprise! Where’s Marta?” he asks and Mikhail mutters something about being lucky he’s dressed before clearing away the breakfast dishes.

Vitenka is taller than most Omegas, Tanya thinks and stunningly beautiful with bright blue eyes and waist-length silver hair. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. No shoes or socks. (“Those are only provided when an Omega is allowed outside,” Diana answers when she asks.)

“Ah you may have heard that we had to let a guard go,” Diana says. For a moment- Tanya think she sees something flicker in the Omega’s eyes. But then he’s smiling and nodding.

“And this must be the new guard,” Vitenka grins- and does his mouth look like a heart? “Very nice to meet you.”

“We’ll be your shadow today,” Diana says, “to give Tanya here an idea of a typical day.”

Vitenka nods.

“Most Omegas don’t have a guard with them for most of their day,” Diana explains, “Most of the older Omegas go about their day with little direction. There is a possibility that Vitenka could be pregnant- so we’ve been having Marta shadow him until we know for sure.”

“I hesitate to interrupt, ladies,” Vitenka says, still smiling and with a tone in his voice that says he’s not hesitating at all, “but I don’t want to be late for my language instruction.”

They walk through the corridors of the House- the Omega’s private rooms are separate from the rest- a spider web of hallways and passages to get through. They are also impossible to access from outside- and impossible to escape from, Tanya thinks darkly.

“Many Omegas pursue some type of academic study,” Diana says. “Vitenka has always had a talent for languages- he’s studied several. He’s fluent in English, French, German and Italian, I believe.”

Tanya notices it when Vitenka’s shoulders tense- she wonders if he even notices that it bothers him to have Diana speak about him like he’s not there.

“I’m studying Japanese, now!” he says brightly.

Diana chuckles a little. They emerge into the more public parts of the House and Vitenka goes straight to an office.

“We hired him a Japanese tutor- she’s a female Beta, fluent in Russian, Japanese and English. She says he’s been learning quite quickly. Not all the Omegas can afford private tutors of course,” Diana says- she shows Tanya around. There is a large room where Omegas are studying in groups- and several more offices where Omegas are studying one on one.

“This is group A,” Diana explains. “They have study time first. Group B has exercise first and group C likes to sleep a little later- they’ll have study time second. There can be up to 30 Omegas per group. Each guard will be assigned a specific group- and from there, often a specific Omega. Pregnant- or soon to be pregnant Omegas always have a dedicated guard. As do Omegas in heat or pre-heat.”

Vitenka’s second part of the day is free time- “Most of them use it as computer time,” Diana explains, which does appear to be what Vitenka is doing today. “Though they can use it to return to their rooms or socialize in the common room if they like.”

Vitenka heads straight to the computer lab- and Tanya notices he is practicing Japanese.

“All computer use is strictly monitored, of course,” Diana says. “The intention of the House is to protect the Omegas from the outside world.”

Right. Tanya thinks. It takes a lot of willpower not to scream on their behalf. There are six Omegas in the room- so the other guard asks if she can step out for a bit. Diana nods- “Since you and I are both here- that’s okay,” she explains, “but two to every six is probably the minimum. It will be up to you and the other guards to work together.”

After free time is lunch time- “Am I having lunch in the courtyard with Yuratchka?” Vitenka asks.

Diana nods. “Vitenka has been asked to mentor a younger Omega- help him with his transition. It’s been challenging.”

Tanya notices that flicker in Vitenka’s eyes again. He may appear to be some docile Omega, she thinks- but he’s not.

The other Omega is so young that Tanya’s stomach hurts. He can’t be more than fifteen- and he too is stunningly beautiful, with yellow-blond shoulder length hair and green eyes. He has bags under his eyes- marring otherwise perfect skin. He is also wearing the white t-shirt and black sweat pants- each Omega had been given a pair of socks and shoes before they walked outside.

The courtyard has benches, a few trees, some grassy areas- it’s spacious and surrounded by the main part of the House. Tanya is getting lost about where everything is already.

Diana holds them back enough they can’t overhear the Omegas conversation as they have lunch.

“No need to intrude,” she says, though Tanya thinks she’s hiding something more than protecting the privacy of her charges (her *slaves* Tanya wants to spit. But she can’t think that way right now).

“Most of the Omegas share a common outdoor time- it’s good for socializing. Yuratchka there is a spitfire. He lost his outdoor privileges on his third escape attempt.”

“I thought all of the Omegas signed a contract,” Tanya said.

“Well. Yes. It’s not really a matter of if they sign a contract with a House, but which they sign with,” Diana says. She sounds tired. For a moment Tanya feels some sympathy for the Director-

“Yuratchka will acclimate soon enough. Even the unruliest tend to understand their duty after they have their first child. Vitenka is a prime example of that- I’m hoping he’ll be a calming influence on the younger Omega.” (Tanya takes back her moment of sympathy and just feels sick.)

Vitenka’s next activity is his fitness regimen. Apparently, all Omegas are expected to do at least half an hour of exercise each day.

“What they do varies, of course. And obviously can be tailored to be safe for any type of pregnancy. Vitenka and a few others have been doing a Yoga class- their instructor comes after lunch. There are two Omegas from group C in this class-”

Tanya ends up standing in the back of a ballet studio with one of the Beta male guards. He introduces himself as Otabek. The Director gets a phone call during this time and excuses herself. Tanya is grateful to be out of her presence.

“Do you like this job?” she asks, keeping her voice low, so as not to disturb the lesson.

“I need the money,” Otabek answers. His expression remains stony. Tanya thinks she doesn’t mind him as they watch the class together, silently after that.

Vitenka gets a wistful expression on his face as the class finishes and this is the first chance Tanya’s had to speak *to* him.

“What’s wrong?” she asks and he tilts his head and glances at her.

“Nothing is wrong,” he says, smiling. And she can tell that his smile is fake. There’s a real person in there, she thinks, under his bravado, but she wonders if he even knows it. “I had a very nice exercise class.”

“Asshole misses dancing,” Yuratchka says, glaring daggers at her.

“Is the Director not back?” Vitenka asks, completely ignoring the younger Omega’s comment. “I see the doctor next.”

Tanya breathes. “No,” she answers.

Otabek shrugs at her. “I’ll take the others to the common room,” he says, “you can go with Victor.”

Tanya peers at Otabek. Wonders if the use of Vitenka’s formal name is some sort of code or trick.

“Come on,” Vitenka says. He’s smiling again. “Today we find out for certain.”

There’s something in his voice- something in the way he smiles, the way he carries himself that *crushes* Tanya. This man- and he’s a man- a person, a human being! (She wants to scream it from the roof of this despicable House.) This man is devastatingly sad and terrified.

“How many children do you have?” she asks. She’s trying to remember what happens to them exactly in Russia- she knows they are raised communally and then sent to various internships.

“Three,” Vitenka answers. He sounds cheerful- and it tears at Tanya’s heart.

“Do you want another?” she asks.

“It’s always a privilege to carry out my duties well,” Vitenka says.

Tanya’s heart is broken. She can’t take this. As soon as this day is over, she’s contacting her supervisor and requesting a different assignment. She’s resigning if she’s refused. No newspaper article is worth witnessing this.

(She does write the article later- it’s censored in most countries, including her own. Despite everything she’s seen the article is somehow written to laud the accomplishments of the Russian Omega Houses. The real uncensored article is eventually published in an underground newspaper ran by a mildly famous ice skater named Phichit Chulanot).

At the doctor’s office- somewhere near the Omega’s private rooms, away from the bustle of the main part of the rooms, Director Diana meets them.

“You’ll take your break now,” she says, introducing her to Marta- Vitenka’s usual Alpha guard. Marta stays with Vitenka- and the Director leads her to a break room. It has several couches, televisions, computers, tables and chairs.

“Sometimes we have to sleep here,” one of the guards says. “Particularly if your Omega is in heat. One of us will cover you while you take quick nap,” she says.

“Or if they’re in preheat,” another chimes in. “It’s best just to stay close by.”

The women are jovial and show Tanya where she can get some lunch- provided by the House.

“Really any time you’re here, you can have meals. It’s the same food the Omegas eat. When you finally stumble into the kitchens, the cooks are accommodating. Pretty much all Betas- and a few of the Omegas that enjoy cooking.”

The food is good- but Tanya’s stomach is still in knots. She doesn’t eat much.

“Who’ve they got you shadowing?” another guard asks.

“Vitenka,” she answers.

“Oooh,” one of the Betas chimes in. He grins. “Been some gossip about him lately. He thinks he’s keeping that Alpha of his a secret.”

Another guard laughs. “The Alpha’s been bribing one of the night guards. Someone should tell him that if that pretty little Omega is willingly taking his knot, we’d never dream of stopping him. Goal’s to get the Omega pregnant. Foreigner or not.”

Tanya doesn’t eat any more of her lunch.

“Don’t let Marta hear you,” one of the quieter Alphas says. “She’s a traditionalist and currently assigned to him.”

“I’d let that Alpha knot me,” one of the Betas says wistfully. An Alpha throws her empty cup at him. He dodges it.

“We get it,” she says, “everyone knows you wish were an Omega.”

The Beta’s face turns red and Tanya wonders why in the hell *anyone* would wish this on themselves.

Vitenka has more free time after she’s finished her break- and spends most of it the common room, just sitting and staring out of a window.

“He’s pregnant!” Marta tells her as soon as she’s returned. “It’s wonderful!”

Tanya thinks that the Omega thinks it’s anything but wonderful. Though there is a small, soft smile on his lips, he looks wistful, not ecstatic.

There’s dinner- and then group A has time in the television room before they go to their rooms.

Marta confers with the other guards and pulls her away. “You don’t want to watch the stupid drama they’ve been watching for months, trust me,” she says. “And there are a few more things you need to see.”

Marta shows Tanya the schedule room- it outlines the schedule for each Group, each guard, each Beta servant, and each Omega’s cycle. “If you need time off, you enter it here,” Marta shows her the correct computer. “Our primary duty is to keep the Omegas safe and this tool is vital.”

There are four Omegas names marked in bright red.

“What does this mean?” Tanya asks.

Marta nods. “Those are Omegas in isolation. Isolation duty is almost as much a punishment for the guard as the Omega, come with me.”

Tanya follows her through the twisting paths of the House. There is a hall of rooms- each with a steel door. Four of the rooms have a guard beside them- each woman with a stony, blank expression on her face.

“Please, I’m sorry,” a female Omega cries from one of the rooms. She continues to scream and cry- and every guard remains silent. Marta nods at the women and gently guides Tanya away from the hall.

“What did she do?” Tanya asks after she thinks she might have the courage.

“Sonka actually left the House with an Alpha,” Marta says. “They thought they were going to escape and leave together. The Alpha left her after he learned she was pregnant and she was found and brought back to the House. Sonka will be in isolation- unable to see, hear or speak to another except during her heats for the duration of her contract.”

“The other three have shorter sentences. I watched Vitenka go through that once. Never again.”

Tanya stiffens. She’s glad her first day is over. Her only day. She can’t take a second.

Marta seems to sense something. “This work isn’t for everyone,” she says gently. “But it is important work- for the future of Russia- for the future of our children- for the future of humanity. The Omega population is dwindling worldwide. These precious resources *must* be protected.”

Marta’s conviction is terrifying.

(Marta’s passionate speech is the last sentence of every censored article. The last sentence of the uncensored article is: “It doesn’t even dawn on her that she’s speaking about human beings.”)

***  
“Did you read it,” Yuri asked, placing the print out Phichit had provided him on the kitchen counter.

“Read what?” Victor asked. He was bent over the couch, tickling Lynn’s tummy and periodically cooing. Their daughter made gurgling noises and something that sounded suspiciously like “papa”. Yuri could pretend he was above being wanted to be called “papa” or “dada” first- but he’d be lying.

“The uncensored version of the Tanya Billings article. Phichit left it here,” Yuri walked the few steps into the living room.

“Oh that,” Victor sighed. “I’d rather not think about it.” He lifted Lynn into his arms, murmured something to her. Lynn’s wide blue eyes darted back and forth between them and she smiled. She cooed the not quite “papa” word again.

“That’s right,” Victor said, “papas.”

Yuri sat on the couch, pressed himself against Victor’s side, placed an arm around his shoulder and smiled at their baby. She smiled back and yawned, blinking at them. “Papas” she said- or something close enough to it that they both sighed happily as she snuggled closer to Victor’s chest. Yuri loved Victor- but she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. He spared a thought for Victor’s other children.

“You shouldn’t just keep that lying around,” Victor said, rocking Lynn slightly in his arms. “It’s very illegal.”

Yuri laughed softly. “We’re very illegal,” he said. “We should talk about it sometime, you know?”

“Mmmm. But right now,” Victor said, standing slowly. “We wouldn’t want to wake the baby.” The smile on Victor’s face as he stared down at the child they’d created caused Yuri to decide that they could wait.


End file.
